


flowers turned to ash

by TheSushiMonster



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "He sits in the shadows and she sits in the light. Enzo believes there’s some sort of poetry to it." Letting go was never an option.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Letting go was never an option" + bonenzo

“You were supposed to let me go.” He remembers well, the burning and the screaming and the flowers turned to ash.

Bonnie watches him, her hands gripped tightly around the vial, never letting her eyes leave him. “I am not leaving you.”

He sits in the shadows and she sits in the light. Enzo believes there’s some sort of poetry to it - but they are both suffering. The fire and the pain and gnawing in his stomach, across his skin, throughout his body is _too much_  - but she’s here, she’s watching him, and that is enough.

There are no tears in her eyes, but somehow Enzo knows she wants to cry. “Bonnie - you can’t - I am not worth your life.”

Bonnie tightens her grip, if even possible, and glares at him. His heart burns. “I am bringing you back. To me.”

He’s stuck, of course, burning and screaming and healing and living it all over again. The darkness is deep and still and all-consuming - and it creeps towards her. Even if he wants her - to touch her, to hold her, to _be with her_  - he knows he has to protect her. “Bonnie Bennett. I am 115 years old. You are 25. _You need to live_.”

“I will live.” She closes her eyes now, her hair picking up as the wind kicks in. Without chanting, the candles burn higher. “I will live - with you.”

Although his heart screams and the darkness that surrounds him scratches and claws and bleeds him, Bonnie continues to grow brighter. If he squints, he may even be able to _see_  her. Enzo wants to believe, to have hope - but he’s in hell and she is not, and he needs to remember that.

Bonnie Bennett deserves many things, and being in hell is not one of them.

“You have to let go,” he says, again. Because she’s determined and she’s fire and loyalty and passion - and Enzo knows better than anyone that Bonnie is a fighter.

But he also believes he’s not worth fighting for.

Bonnie opens her eyes, her hair in disarray and the fire in the room reaching heights and the wind knocking down books and dust. It’s just Bonnie, the eye of the storm, glaring at him with firm eyes and steady hands.

“You have to let me go,” he says again, pleading and begging, one final time, because he trusts her and believes in her, but he loves her too much more.

Bonnie never looks away from him. “Letting go is not an option.” 

His blood drips down her hands.


End file.
